Rock Lee e o salão de Hinata Hyugga
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Depois que Neji disse algo à Lee que o magoou, ele recorre à Hinata para ajudá-lo a mudar seu visual. Mas e quanto ao pagamento?


**Rock Lee e o salão de Hinata Hyugga**

18 horas. Floresta de Konoha. A equipe de Gai-sensei treinava duro como sempre, enquanto este dava uma pausa para descansar. Mas durante o treinamento silencioso, Neji tocou num assunto delicado.

**Neji: ***olhando Lee dos pés à cabeça* Lee... você é feio pra chuchu!

É claro que Lee não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir isso.

**Lee: ***apontando o Neji* GAI-SENSEI, OLHA ELE! O NEJI TÁ DIZENDO QUE EU SOU FEIO!

**Gai: ***dando um suspiro* Neji, pare com isso! Ninguém aqui é feio! Bom, por hoje chega de treinamento! Quem quiser ir pra casa, pode ir!

**Lee: **Ótimo!

Lee foi embora, deixando todos surpresos.

**Tenten: **Que esquisito! O Lee sempre fica pra treinar mais!

**Neji: **Vai ver ele está cansado demais pra continuar!

**Tenten: ***irritada* TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA!

**Neji: **MINHA CULPA?! ELE FOI EMBORA PORQUE QUIS!

Os dois continuaram discutindo, enquanto Gai terminava sua folga e voltava a treinar. Perto da floricultura, Lee viu seu reflexo na vitrine.

**Lee: ***pensando* E se Neji tiver razão?! Só porque o estilo do Gai-sensei fica bem nele, não quer dizer que fica bem em mim!

Lee continuou andando, até parar na frente de um salão de cabeleireiro. Encima estava escrito "salão de Hinata Hyugga". Sem saber o porquê, resolveu entrar.

**Garota: **Oi Lee-san!

**Lee: **Oi Hinata! Como vai com seu salão?

**Hinata: **Muito bem, embora eu esteja bem atarefada! O primeiro cliente que eu tive gostou tanto do corte que que contou pros amigos dele! Desde então, o salão vive cheio!

**Lee: **Ah... que bom, Hinata!

Lee logo notou que ela dizia a verdade. Afinal, estava descabelada por causa do trabalho. Havia aberto o salão poucos dias depois que Naruto lhe disse que estava namorando com Sakura, como uma forma de se recuperar. Mas naquele mesmo dia, ela e Lee viraram grandes amigos, pois o rapaz também ficara chocado com o namoro de Sakura. Desde então, Lee visita o salão de vez em quando para conversar com Hinata nas horas vagas.

**Hinata: ***preocupada* Você está com algum problema, Lee? Normalmente você só vem aqui lá pelas 20 horas, quando o salão está perto de fechar!

**Lee: **Eu estou bem! É que... o Neji disse algo que me magoou muito! Hinata, seja sincera: eu sou feio?

A Hyugga arregalou os olhos.

**Hinata: **Feio?! É claro que não! Foi isso que o Neji te disse?

**Lee: **Foi! E eu estou com medo de que seja verdade! Acho que está na hora de fazer umas mudanças!

**Hinata: **Olha, eu não acho você feio! Mas se você quer mudanças, acho que posso te ajudar! E se eu fizer suas sobrancelhas e seu cabelo?

**Lee: **Mas eu não tenho como te pagar!

**Hinata: **Não se preocupe com isso! O seu é por conta da casa! Mas acho que vamos ter que fazer amanhã! Tenho dois clientes pra hoje ainda, e o primeiro chega daqui há quinze minutos! Eu vou à sua casa amanhã pra te buscar no horário vago!

**Lee: **Ok então! Até amanhã, Hinata!

Lee se despediu e foi pra sua casa. Na manhã seguinte, na porta da casa do mesmo...

**Hinata: ***batendo na porta* Lee-san, eu já cheguei!

Lee abriu a porta, deixando Hinata vermelha. Ele estava usando uma roupa que normalmente usava pra dormir, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado por estar sem gel.

**Lee: ***sonolento* Hinata-chan? Por que está aqui tão cedo?

**Hinata: ***confusa* Ué, você já esqueceu? Combinei de te ajudar com o visual, lembra?

**Lee: **Lembro! Mas você não me disse que seria tão cedo! São 7 horas da manhã!

**Hinata: **É o único horário vago que tenho pra hoje, pois eu só abro o salão ás 9 e meia! Vamos nessa!

Hinata puxou Lee pela mão.

**Lee: **MAS EU NEM ME VESTI AINDA! E MUITO MENOS PASSEI GEL NO CABELO!

**Hinata: **Foi até bom não ter feito isso! É difícil ajeitar cabelo que tem gel! E essa roupa é discreta! Ninguém vai perceber que você a usa pra dormir!

**Lee: **Ah eu tenho uma pergunta: por que você ficou vermelha quando eu abri a porta?

**Hinata: ***nervosa* Bem... é que eu durmo com o aquecedor ligado!

**Lee: ***pensando* Aquecedor?! Mas nem estamos no inverno! Pra que um aquecedor?!

**Hinata: ***pensando ruborizada* Eu nunca imaginei que era assim que o Lee amanhecia todos os dias! Pena que eu não vi as outras vezes!

Os dois logo chegaram ao salão. Hinata o abriu e Lee já foi se sentando na cadeira.

**Lee: **Hinata, acho que quero começar com as sobrancelhas primeiro!

**Hinata: ***pegando uma pinça* Como quiser! mas já vou avisando que vai doer!

**Lee: **Não deve ser pior que as dores das batalhas em que uso a lótus primária!

Lee logo viu que estava enganado. A dor era horrível. Mas depois de muita choradeira, Hinata terminou as sobrancelhas.

**Hinata: **Quer ver agora ou depois que arrumar o cabelo?

**Lee: **Depois!

**Hinata: **Ok! Vamos lavar o cabelo, então!

Lee foi para o tanque (ou sei lá o nome do lugar). Hinata colocou um pouco de shampoo nas mãos e começou a massagear os cabelos de Lee.

**Lee: ***pensando ruborizado* Ela tem as mãos macias!

Lee sentia um cheiro de rosas, pertencentes à Hinata, e gostava desse cheiro. Afinal, nunca havia ficado tão perto da garota antes pra sentí-lo. Depois de dois minutos, Hinata terminou de lavar o cabelo dele e este voltou para a cadeira. Ela começou o trabalho, e Lee estava curioso. Afinal, estava de costas para o espelho.

**Hinata: **Pronto Lee, terminei!

Lee voltou-se para o espelho.

**Lee: **Uau! Ficou ótimo! Muito obrigada, Hinata!

Lee se levantou da cadeira, e já estava saíndo do salão quando ouviu a voz de Hinata.

**Hinata: **Pensando bem, Lee, eu vou cobrar sim pelo trabalho!

Lee voltou-se pra ela com os olhos arregalados. Já ia começar a relembrar à ela o que a mesma disse, mas Hinata o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou nos lábios antes que pudesse fazer isso. É claro que o mesmo retribuiu.

**Lee: ***pensando de olhos fechados* Isso que é cobrança!

FIM!!!


End file.
